It is known in the art of charging batteries, that different types of batteries have different contact arrangements and charging requirements. For example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0117107 discloses an electrical component such as a battery charger for differently configured power tool batteries. There is circuitry for identifying particular battery chemistries; however, the mechanical interface is configured for a single battery connection type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,005 discloses a battery charger incorporating an adapter that has different levels of engagement for accommodating various sizes of batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,217 discloses a universal charger that accepts differently configured battery packs that are configured with at least one cell coaxially positioned with a specific terminal block assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,283 discloses a battery charger assembly having charging modules that mate to a single power supply module. Each charging module is adapted for accommodating cells of a particular physical and electrical configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,574 discloses a battery charger that utilizes spacers for positioning variously sized batteries within a charging cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,229 discloses a battery charging device that includes separate adapter inserts for receiving correspondingly configured batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,632 discloses a modular battery charging system in which each battery charging module is configured for a particular battery device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,711 discloses a battery charger that performs a series of tests for determining the type of battery being charged.
United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0090234 discloses a battery charger having a protective structure.
United States Patent Publication No. 2002/0158605 discloses a rechargeable flashlight and charging assembly that holds, charges, and maintains the charge of an auxiliary battery compatible with the flashlight.